Sangre amarga
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Desde el momento en que Rui llega a la mansión es repudiada por los vampiros, no sólo por su gran parecido físico a Yui sino también por su sangre. ["¿Una novia con sangre amarga? ¿Acaso era una broma?"] 11. Recuerdos encadenados.
1. Despierta

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

 **OoOoO**

 _"Lo que no puedo hacer por ti de ahora en adelante... lo haré desde antes._

 _Ve, Rui."_

O

O

O

 **Despierta**

O

O

O

Al abrir sus ojos los retazos de aquellos recuerdos se iban diluyendo hasta desvanecerse de sus memorias. Un mundo rojo, dominado por el caos y la destrucción, aquellos momentos quedaron en el olvido al instante de despertar, más sin embargo dejaron atrás la agonía y desesperación en su pecho, que ahora anidaban sin razón aparente.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada?

Al intentar mover su cuerpo se percató de la desnudez propia y el hecho de que un hombre la observaba.

—Veo que has despertado.

Hubiera rodado los ojos por la obviedad, pero su sonrisa en apariencia tranquila le hacía estar en guardia. No, en realidad no estaba calmado para nada. Si lo miraba mejor podía distinguir en su gesto los rastros del cinismo y la indiferencia a su condición. No había nada de morbo en sus brillantes ojos rojizos, pero sí una sensación extraña que era incapaz de descifrar.

Su pecho latió con fuerza y la visión de unos ojos fríos demasiado similares le hizo temblar levemente en su sitio. El cuerpo no respondía del todo a sus órdenes, estaba paralizada en medio de aquél cuarto extraño que se le figuraba a un laboratorio, con una extraña plasta cubriendo casi por completo su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, pronto podrás moverte, no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para preservarte—explicó el hombre de largo cabello blanquecino sin ningún matiz en su voz, mientras ella observaba la cosa verde deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo, como si se estuviera derritiendo.

Molesta por no poder escapar de inmediato, le cuestionó enfurecida.

—¿¡Quién eres!?, ¿¡Por qué no recuerdo nada!?, ¿¡Por qué demonios me tienes aquí metida y sobre todo desnuda!?— exclamó rápidamente hasta quedarse sin aire, colocó sus manos adelante en señal de defensa y posible ataque si lo requiriera, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con odio intenso al tener sólo la mitad de su cuerpo liberado.

No entendía que sucedía ni el por qué sus emociones eran tan intensas.

—Tranquilízate —le repitió. Al ver que ella no bajaba sus defensas prosiguió. —Mi nombre es Karl Heinz, y tú querida, eres Rui. Estás en mi castillo, el Edén, mi laboratorio para ser más específicos —su tono diluido de burla no le gustó nada, pero decidió callar sus ofensas, era mucho mejor obtener la información importante primero antes de marcharse.

—¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

Las cejas perfiladas se alzaron levemente y la sonrisa tiró de sus labios hasta volverla sardónica. La expresión de Karl Heinz cambió drásticamente tras esa pregunta, tanto, que Rui, nombre que aún desconocía si realmente le pertenecía, temió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Eres la nueva novia de sacrificio. Felicidades.

Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. No estaba segura de lo que aquello significaba, pero había una leve y vaga sensación familiar que le decía que lo peor estaba por empezar.

 **[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]**

—¿Estás segura de esto?

La figura de aquella mujer con pálidos ojos carmines dejó al silencio otorgar su respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Karl Heinz. Lo miró por algunos segundos, inexpresiva, con su fino rostro de porcelana blanca expresando la más pura indiferencia.

Habían pasado apenas algunas horas de que la chica llamada Rui finalmente había despertado, iniciando así con los engranajes del reloj. El tiempo era lo que menos sobraba para ambos de ahora en adelante, si su plan fracasaba el colapso de los mundos sería una realidad inevitable.

—No entiendo porque dudas tanto Karl Heinz, ¿acaso no deseamos lo mismo? —exclamó aburrida, sin comprender del todo a su acompañante.

—Las cosas que no puedes recordar habrían despejado tus dudas —Él le dedicó unos minutos de observación antes de girar y reír para sí mismo, como sí recordara algo de lo que sólo él tenía conocimiento. —Repetirás los mismos errores si sigues siendo tan inexperta.

Ella no dio importancia a sus palabras, no podía.

—¿Cuándo irá a vivir con ellos?

—Está en camino.

 **[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Es extraño subir una historia sin Yui como protagonista, pero todo el enredo que creé no será igual si no es otra chica la víctima (?) Igual tengo una idea parecida a esta para Yui, que fue la primera que nació al pensar en cierta escena de Ánima, pero la haré más adelante porque ahorita tengo muchas historias sin terminar xD


	2. Inevitable

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

O

O

O

 **Inevitable**

O

O

O

Sus ojos rosáceos contemplaron en silencio los juegos de luces y sombras que creaba el paisaje nocturno de la gran ciudad de Tokio. Uno tras otro, las casas y las personas se iban desvaneciendo ante su mirada fija en el cristal del vehículo que la transportaba, disolviéndose como espuma efervescente en sus nuevas memorias.

El recuerdo de un triste paseo a la medianoche la alcanzaría a futuro, pero el resto de los detalles no.

Rui, el nombre que usaría de ahora en adelante sin saber si era realmente el suyo, suspiró, exhalando con el aire expelido aquellas preguntas e inquietudes que nunca alcanzaron sus labios en el momento indicado.

No estaba segura de cómo realmente había terminado ahí, camino a su desagradable destino, pero al menos ese hombre había tenido la decencia de ponerle ropa.

Su confrontación con Karl Heinz había concluido de un segundo a otro cuando ella se desvaneció antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo por liberarse, cediendo ante los reclamos de su cuerpo desgastado por el cansancio. Antes de saberlo o de incluso ser capaz de detenerlo estaba en un vehículo sin conductor rumbo a la casa Sakamaki para convertirse en la dichosa "novia sacrificada", con esa persona dando por hecho que acataría sus órdenes sin oponer resistencia.

—Hemos llegado.

Aquella voz proveniente de la nada la hizo finalmente despertar de su largo letargo. Más tranquila de lo que debería estar una persona sin recuerdos, Rui asintió en silencio y salió de la limosina sin prisas, su último deseo era hacerle saber a cualquiera de sus probables vigilantes que estaba perdiendo la calma.

El carro aceleró de inmediato, y la sospecha comenzó a formarse en su mente.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para ella de escapar y perderse de su vista, sin embargo Karl Heinz la había enviado sin asegurarse de que cruzara esa puerta. Debía tener una absurda seguridad de que entraría a aquella casa y cumplir su orden o ser un idiota pues sería casi imposible pensar que esa persona dejara pasar un detalle de tal magnitud.

Miró en dirección a la enorme vivienda, fuera del modo en que fuere ella debía probar a escapar.

Contempló con recelo todo a su alrededor buscando la mejor ruta para salir rápidamente y sin mayores obstáculos. La mansión Sakamaki parecía más un lugar apto para filmar una película de terror que una agradable mansión donde habitar, lo que sea que eso significara. La frase, a pesar de desconocer en ese momento lo que era una película, había venido por sí sola y le quedaba ideal.

Incluso desde esa distancia podía detectar el aroma de desolación y muerte que rodeaba a la residencia. Sombras vagas e indefinidas parecían recorrer sus alrededores con pesar y agonía, merodeando lentamente mientras acechaban en la oscuridad.

Era tan extraño que todo aquello le resultara tan... familiar.

Aunque Rui no era capaz de recordar nada casi podía asegurar que ya había estado ahí antes, hace mucho tiempo. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, en cada estremecimiento. Quizás su memoria estuviera perdida, pero el cuerpo tenía sus propios métodos de recordar ciertos peligros, el temblor incesante de sus manos y sus ojos dilatados en terror anticipado le daban una idea de lo que le esperaba ahí dentro.

Dolor, sufrimiento... Amargos recuerdos.

Sin desearlo sus pasos la llevaron cerca del barandal negro de la entrada. Era su oportunidad de huir y en su mente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero su cuerpo, en vez de hacer caso a las órdenes, seguía avanzando cada metro que la alejaba de la entrada principal. No quería entrar, definitivamente su mayor deseo en ese instante era dar la media vuelta y olvidar la existencia de ese lugar, de esa persona, de los Sakamaki.

 _Tienes que hacerlo, Rui..._

La odiosa voz de ese hombre aturdió sus sentidos y el dolor intenso de cabeza apenas el permitió pensar en su anterior suposición.

Un seguro.

Karl Heinz realmente había hecho algo para estar seguro de su ingreso a la casa a pesar de todo.

Contra su voluntad, su mano fue elevándose hasta tocar el timbre de la puerta. Tras largos segundos de incertidumbre, finalmente se abrió.

 **[+][+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Holi ewe


	3. Engranajes

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

O

O

O

 **Engranajes**

O

O

O

Reiji se acercó rápido, pero sin perder el sutil paso elegante que le caracterizaba para atender a la persona que estuviera tras esa extraña visita. Para los humanos era prácticamente imposible entrar en su zona sin ser detectados, eso sí en dado caso lograban pasar de la reja negra que indicaba el inicio de sus dominios, por lo que el sonido del timbre era algo demasiado inusual para su propio gusto.

Con el chasquido de sus dedos la orden de abrir fue dada a su familiar, encontrándose de frente con la causante de aquél problema que perturbaba su paz.

Un desagradable aroma llegó hasta su nariz y quedó impregnado en él, provocando una brusca mueca en su atractivo rostro antes sereno. Era tenue, demasiado suave para ser detectado por humanos, sin embargo era tan insoportablemente amargo que su desarrollado sentido del olfato, afinado gracias a su afición por el té, le repelió de inmediato.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó, tapando discretamente el puente de su nariz unos segundos, fingiendo acomodar sus lentes para recomponer su rostro. La examinó minuciosamente, detallando su silueta femenina visible a pesar de la ropa ancha y holgada, su rostro era apenas perceptible bajo esa capucha de la sudadera que ocultaba su cabello y la mayoría de sus facciones. El olor amargo le impedía distinguir alguna otra emoción, y su postura recta sin el menor movimiento hacía más difícil el descifrarla. —He hecho una pregunta, es una descortesía que no respondas a ella —aseveró, agravando su tono hasta hacerlo amenazante.

La chica finalmente pareció despertar de su estado. Sus enormes orbes de color rosado tenue se alzaron en su dirección, observándolo con una emoción indescifrable, pero firme convicción. Reiji sintió que dejaba de respirar por un segundo, contemplando la belleza de esos inexpresivos ojos, tan similares a otra persona, pero completamente carentes de aquél brillo que le gustaba admirar en secreto.

—Rui —clamó ella en voz alta, segura y algo intimidante si se conjuntaba con la fiera expresión de sus ojos rosados. —Al menos eso me han dicho —acotó sin burla. —Karl Heinz me ha enviado.

 _Contra mi voluntad_ , quiso agregar ella, pero sentía que hasta sus palabras estaban limitadas en ese momento. Ver sus ojos tan resplandecientes como dos gemas oscuras, serenas y peligrosas despertaba una vorágine de sentimientos que no sabía cómo expresar.

Rabia, rencor, tristeza, todo se presentaba al mismo tiempo, volviendo un nudo su corazón.

 _Me recuerdas a alguien..._ Pensaron los dos.

—Reiji, ¿qué es todo este ruido?

La misma sensación brumosa que la atacó en el trayecto volvió a ella al ver de frente aquellos preciosos ojos tan azules como el más claro de los cielos, mirándola con hastío. Su postura revelaba cansancio y fastidio, sin embargo seguía viéndose demasiado atractivo para su propio bienestar. Una extraña sensación de alegría recorrió su pecho y sus mejillas se pintaron imperceptibles bajo la capucha, avergonzada ante el hermoso extraño.

No había experimentado nada similar desde que había despertado, era confuso, atosigante. Esos dos hombres creaban en ella emociones tan opuestas que era como sentirse dos personas al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya, parece ser que tenemos una invitada en la casa. Nfu~ —En menos de un parpadeo, sin saber exactamente cómo fue que pasó, estaba siendo sostenida de la cintura por un castaño de radiantes esmeraldas, que le sonreía con lujuria. —Gusto en conocerte bitch-chan, me llamo Raito, pero tú puedes decirme Rai-chan—agregó con un tono juguetón y terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Rui lo contempló por largos segundos, siendo totalmente desprevenida al momento de su ataque. Aunque podía aparentar ser un seductor cualquiera emitía un aire peligroso e inquietante, pero sobre todo estar junto a él no le provocaba incomodidad.

Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se soltó de inmediato, retrocediendo unos cuántos pasos con cautela y lo vio de reojo, tratando de aparentar calma. No es que la pusieran nerviosa, incluso no se sentía intimidada en absoluto, de alguna manera estaba segura que ella no se comportaba así de retraída, pero cada uno de ellos le hacía sentir una inquietante familiaridad que la desconcertaba y provocaba que reaccionara diferente a lo que creía era su carácter desde el momento de despertar.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto ruido!? ¡Trato de dormir! —Un fuerte golpe y el crujido de una pared fueron los predecesores de la llegada de aquél chico albino con rostro nada amigable. Subaru, como le escuchó decir en voz baja al pelinegro, chasqueó la lengua y miró en su dirección con molestia, maldiciéndola en silencio con sus amenazantes rubís.

—¡Están molestando a Teddy, imbéciles descerebrados!

—Tch, levantaron a Kanato —murmuró el rubio.

—¡Ore-sama no puede disfrutar de su comida, así que cállense de una puta vez!

Algo desconcertante ocurrió en ese instante. En el momento en que el último de ellos hizo su aparición las miradas de todos fueron a dar en su dirección, parecían observar algo con cierta hostilidad y resentimiento, un algo que le era difícil de analizar desde su posición y que el pelirrojo llevaba consigo.

—Ayato-kun...—escuchó decir en un susurro lastimero y débil, tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa pero fue incapaz de determinar quién de ellos era el causante. En una posición arrogante y con sus gemas esmeraldas idénticas a las del castaño ese joven se atrevió a mirarla con desdén, o0casionando el nacimiento de un hirviente rencor en su pecho.

—¿Y ésta quién es? —cuestionó el que permanecía al pie de la escalera. —Ore-sama no estaba enterado de ninguna visita.

—Parece ser que nadie en esta casa lo estaba, Ayato —replicó el pelinegro, vertiendo aquellos sentimientos negativos que acumulaba por todos los presentes en ella. —Al parecer es una candidata nueva, enviada por _esa persona_.

—¡Ya tenemos a chichinashi, no necesitamos una nueva!

—Esa no es tu decisión Ayato —exclamó con pereza el rubio, ahora recostado en el sillón más grande. A pesar de que su expresión denotaba indiferencia, Rui fue capaz de notar las miradas espontaneas a lo que llevaba el dichoso Ayato consigo. —Después de todo casi es tiempo de que ella elija. Esa persona debe creer que no estaremos conformes y nos enviaron un sacrificio más.

No estaba entendiendo nada, pero concordaba con lo poco que le había dicho Karl Heinz.

 _Un sacrificio..._ pensó en la posibilidad, perdiéndose de la conversación que aparentemente mantuvieron frente a ella en tono molesto.

Reiji la miró cuando notó que Rui estaba perdida en sí misma.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —cuestionó el castaño ante la expectativa de los demás.

—Ya lo he dicho —exclamó fastidiada —No pienso volverme a presentar.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—No ante ellos —Rui debía admitir que tenía un punto. —Di tu nombre y revela tu identidad.

Sin darle mayor importancia dejó caer la capucha de su sudadera hacia atrás, revelando su largo cabello rubio de matices rosados, el rosado color de sus ojos casi opaco y transparente, y sus finas facciones de mujer.

—Mi nombre es Rui.

Las miradas asombradas de todos ellos fueron la señal de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar.

 **[+][+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Se siente raro actualizar en fanfiction cuando ya me había acostumbrado a wattpad xD


	4. Molestia

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 495/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

O

O

O

Las miradas de los seis presentes se dirigieron en aquél instante a la joven estáticos y recelosos del tono dulcemente agresivo, que la había delatado finalmente como una mujer para los cinco vampiros que habían estado más concentrados en no perder de vista al pelirrojo y su posesión en la cima de las escaleras.

El de cabello negro acomodó sus lentes nuevamente, un gesto que llamó su atención pues había notado con unos minutos de observarlo que era un hábito innecesario pues estaban en perfecta posición. Parecía más una especie de tic nervioso al momento de querer ocultar cualquier expresión de su rostro, y cuando la descubrió escrutándolo la miró con severidad, asqueado del aroma de su sangre que se esparcía cada vez con mayor rapidez por la habitación.

Ni siquiera necesario que lo remarcara, pues aquél rostro enfurruñado se había trasladado a los otros presentes.

Sus ojos rosáceos, de una tonalidad muy cercana al rojizo, se estremecieron por instinto, más no dejó que aquello la dominara. No necesitaba ser demasiado lista para percatarse que bien ellos podrían comérsela viva, literal y figurativamente, si les permitía que notaran el miedo que apresaba sus sentidos lentamente.

Nadie había dicho nada hasta el momento, a pesar de que había obedecido a medias la orden anterior del pelinegro pues solamente había revelado su nombre temporal y no su identidad exacta. Parecía que les costaba demasiado procesar el hecho de que ella estaría viviendo con ellos, _por ahora_ , e irónicamente, mucho más que a ella que no tenía recuerdos de nada.

Quizás escapar iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensó al inicio.

Si pudiera definir en una frase sencilla las expresión de todos en aquél instante era _en blanco_. Parecía que con solo verla habían perdido la capacidad de sentir o razonar, quedaron congelados en sus sitios por varios minutos hasta que un fuerte sonido, como de algo cayendo al piso, los hizo despertar.

—¿¡Qué demonios…!?

No fue capaz de ocultar la confusión y el pequeño chillido agudo que escapó de sus labios ante el asombro de ver al mismo sujeto que estaba segundos antes en las escaleras, frente a frente, con sus brillantes gemas esmeraldas intimidándola como un cazador a su presa y sentir como la tomaba con rudeza por la barbilla para mirarla amenazador.

El resto no se quedaron atrás en sus expresiones de rabia y molestia. Rui se obligó a permanecer firme, y concentrarse en entender qué clase de jodido lío se había metido sin darse cuenta pero la presión en su mandíbula poco hacia para ayudar.

—¿¡Pero qué clase de broma es ésta?! —reclamó incrédulo el de lentes, mirándola alterado.

—Teddy, esa humana es idéntica a Yui-san…—escuchó murmurar tétricamente al de cabello morado.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó ella, más por reflejo que por verdadera curiosidad.

—¿Ese jodido viejo cree que por enviarnos una imitación barata nos va a controlar? ¡Que no joda! —bramó de inmediato el de cabello blanco, expresando su punto por medio de un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared más cercana, que dejó destrozada y a punto de derrumbarse.

De acuerdo, eso empezaba a ponerse feo.

—Ese hombre debe creer que con tener a una doble bitch-chan le haremos las cosas más fáciles~—agregó en un extraño tono cantarín el castaño, que a pesar del siseo de su voz, su expresión era la más peligrosa de todas.

—No lo creo —masculló lento el rubio. La atención de todos se concentró en él. —Ciertamente ese es un plan demasiado estúpido, incluso para esa persona.

Rui tenía ganas de bufar exasperada por la manera en que su voz parecía arrastrarse y quizás de exigirle algunas cuantas explicaciones, pero no era ninguna tonta. No eran seres normales después de todo, eso saltaba a primera vista, e intentar oponerse a lo desconocido sin ningún plan o seguro de respaldo era descabellado.

Simplemente se tragó la molestia y exhaló profundo, tratando de expulsar la rabia contenida en aquél sencillo gesto, aún con la mano del pelirrojo amenazando romperle el cuello.

—Aunque odie decirlo, el vago inútil tiene razón —agregó el de lentes. —Esa persona es demasiado complicada para idear algo tan… —suspiró, buscando el modo de acabar con su oración. —poco inteligente.

—Por el contrario, sabría lo molesto que es para nosotros el tener un nuevo juguete. Nfu~

—Arg, cállense todos —bufó exasperado el pelirrojo, volviendo más fuerte su agarre. Asustada, pero no intimidada del todo Rui correspondió a su sonrisa maliciosa, sin dejar que los nervios la dominaran. Mantuvo su mirada enfocada en él, percatándose por muy poco como elevaba una mano al aire y la apuntaba directo a su pecho. —Ore-sama lo arreglará ahora mismo…

—¡Basta, Ayato-kun!

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Holi :3 Le lanzan piedras Ya, sé que me he tardado pero tengo una buena razón, no menos, unas cinco (?) Primero nos cortaron la luz, obvio por exceso de pago :v, luego no tenía internet, y para rematar mi lap casi muere, fue todo un mes de infarto esperando su resurrección. Afortunadamente mi hermano lo logró (tenía qué, o su semestre de la Uni y mi vida se iban con ella xD)

Como de esta historia en particular quiero que los cap sean cortos para actualizar más seguido ya tengo listo el siguiente porque me emocioné escribiendo, sólo me falta editar unos detalles que cambié de último momento :D

Muchas gracias como siempre por leer y mucho apoyo para los que están pasando por momentos difíciles ahora mismo.


	5. Descontrol

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Descontrol**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Rui se obligó a permanecer firme, y concentrarse en entender qué clase de jodido lío se había metido sin darse cuenta. Primero intentó moverse por instinto, para liberarse del pelirrojo, pero su fuerza era abrumadora, ni siquiera sus mayores intentos por alejarlo lo tambaleaban cuando menos.

Era como luchar contra un maldito poste, y eso que sólo estaba apresando su rostro. Si seguía con esa ridícula muestra ella misma podría fracturarse el cuello en un mal movimiento de tan fuerte que la estaba sosteniendo.

Aunque Rui estaba aterrada no le dio el placer de verla asustada por su violencia. Ya que no podía moverse elevó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa desafiante, y entrecerró sus ojos, observándolo fijamente para hacerle saber que lo estaba enfrentando.

El vampiro llamado Ayato bufó como el animal que era sin cambiar su posición. De reojo era capaz de notar que la atención de los otros cinco no iba dirigida a ellos, sino a algo en el suelo que estaba tras del pelirrojo, posiblemente lo que llevaba consigo al inicio de toda esa escena sin sentido.

—Ayato, suéltala.

Una dulce y suave voz, la misma que escuchó antes hizo estremecer al sujeto frente a ella. Ahora que podía escucharla con mayor claridad no parecía ser de hombre, sino de una mujer. No supo porque de pronto tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar.

Era tan… cálida.

—No te metas chichinashi —rugió en un tono demandante a la dueña de esa dulce melodía. —¿Ese jodido viejo cree que por enviarnos una imitación barata nos va a controlar? ¡Que no joda!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que todo era tan familiar?

Ella no quería estar relacionada con ninguno de ellos.

—La estás lastimando, suéltala ya —demandó de nuevo esa chica.

—No eres capaz ni de defenderte sola, chichinashi…—exclamó burlón, parecía tener la intención de herirla. Rui sentía que el tal Ayato acaba de llegar a la cima de la lista mental de personas que ahora odiaba. —¿Cómo tienes el descaro de ayudar a alguien más?

—Basta ya, Ayato —profirió esta vez el pelinegro, lo reconocía por su voz tan particular. Seca, sin emociones, era como si constantemente alguien le diera una patada en el estómago y tuviera que hablar sin aire todo el tiempo.

Al instante se vio liberada. Parecía que la autoridad era esa persona, más le valía ganárselo por más plana y aburrida que fuera su personalidad.

Tosió ligeramente al verse libre, no había sido sujeta exactamente por la garganta pero bien que la presión le impidió respirar con normalidad. Al retirarse el pelirrojo de su vista fue capaz de notar el desconcierto de todos ellos, y probablemente la causa por la que todos estaban tan exaltados con ella.

—Yui, ¿estás bien…?

No solo su nombre sonaba demasiado similar al de la pequeña rubia que la miraba con gran pesar, el parecido físico era increíble, al punto de hacerla pensar que bien podrían ser la misma persona si no fuera por las muy pequeñas diferencias entre ambas.

Mientras que Yui era pequeña y delgada, ella misma daba la impresión de ser ligeramente más alta y con curvas más moldeadas, aunque su silueta en general no difiriera casi nada de la pequeña rubia. Probablemente sólo era el hecho de que su talle era más largo, por ende, su cintura, cadera y hombros más pequeños. Observó asombrada las facciones de su rostro tan delicadas, su piel era tan blanca como la escarcha, era tan hermosa como una fina muñeca, si bien Rui no se había visto hasta ahora podía jurar que eran idénticas, sólo que su propia piel era más blanca todavía, como si fuera un fantasma.

Su cabello era más largo, llegando casi hasta por la cintura mientras el de ella era corto hasta la altura de sus hombros, ambos rubios, pero el suyo se asemejaba ligeramente al reflejo de un tono rosado oscuro y ella era casi blanco, bien podría decir platinado. Solamente sus ojos eran iguales en apariencia, pero las emociones que expresaban eran completamente diferentes.

Si quisiera resumir, podría decir ella parecía la hermana mayor.

Con sólo verla podía asegurar que era una persona sumamente dulce y amable, se había mantenido todo ese tiempo contemplándola en silencio sin hacerle preguntas, sin juzgarla, contrario a lo que había demostrado ser ella en carácter.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella, con la cara compungida entre el pesar y la preocupación. —Lo siento mucho.

Ella no tenía por qué disculparse.

—Yui, llévala a su cuarto. Hablaremos mañana.

La pequeña rubia asintió, sonriendo alegremente a la orden de Reiji y Rui tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

No pasó desapercibido para ella la enorme atención que le dedicaban aquellos extraños, sin perder ni un solo movimiento de Yui en su camino a la salida, pero parecía que ella no se daba cuenta o bien no le importaba.

Ella se mantuvo sonriente, tratando de hablarle de algo más que no fuera su extraño encuentro para distraerla pero ignoró su conversación. Su aroma era dulce, empalagoso, pero generaba una maldita adicción que la obligó a ir por el camino a su lado, en todo momento, tratando de recordar algo, sin saber el qué.

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Había planeado otra cosa completamente diferente para el capítulo, pero al final Rui se manda sola xD Sigan, hay otro cap para leer ;)


	6. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Recuerdos dolorosos**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La sala quedó en completo silencio luego de la ausencia de las humanas, ordenada por el segundo hijo. Yui se había apresurado a encaminar a la nueva presa para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto y posible intervención de los vampiros, por si quisieran seguir interrogándola, más la suerte estuvo de su lado pues los seis estaban lo suficientemente molestos y desconcertados para prestar atención por ahora a ese detalle.

La desagradable sensación que desprendía esa humana en particular lograba poner de mal humor a más de uno, no sólo por la inminente humillación que suponía la presencia de Rui en esa casa, o el asqueroso aroma de su sangre sino por su significado.

Adán.

Era la más clara burla que habían vivido hasta ahora de su padre, pues ella representaba un claro mensaje que _esa persona_ les estaba enviando para joderles la vida como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Karl Heinz había lanzado una provocación directa contra ellos al recordarles que cuestión de unos días la humana debía escoger. La única presa a la que le habían tomado algo de cariño, aunque ninguno estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo, muy pronto estaría "prohibida" para cinco de ellos. No es que les importara realmente si ella se decidiera por un dueño o no, pero el orgullo y el modo en que habían sido criados habían provocado que fueran excesivamente posesivos con todo aquello que creyeran que les pertenecía.

El hecho de una de sus posesiones pudiera simplemente decidir que no les necesitaba era _abrumador_.

Que la dichosa Rui hubiera llegado como premio de consolación para _los perdedores_ destrozaba por completo su orgullo de vampiros.

Y quizás, sólo tal vez, la idea de no ser la persona que ella elegiría… Lo detestaban.

 **OoOoO**

Rui siguió caminando, en espera de finalmente poder llegar a su nuevo cuarto, mientras observaba descuidadamente los alrededores. A pesar de saber que si quería hacer de aquella casa su hogar únicamente temporal necesitaba prestar atención a cada ruta de escape que pudiera encontrar, le era muy difícil, por no decir que imposible, el concentrarse adecuadamente. Por más esfuerzo que hiciera estaba completamente absorta en la adorable mujer que forzosamente la había hecho retirarse de aquella extraña reunión, de la que aún no sabía a qué demonios se debía la enorme molestia.

Si tanto les molestaba una nueva chica no debieron aceptarla en primer lugar, la que tenía que estar ofendida por ser llevada contra su voluntad era ella, no los idiotas que la recibían.

Por el recorrido pudo acoplar en su mente como uno los pequeños fragmentos de su rostro reflejado en vidrios y metales para hacerse una idea de su rostro, del que ya tenía una imagen mental bastante clara. Podría decirse que mientras Yui era la personificación de la dulzura hasta por su manera de caminar, ella era la imponencia de un aristócrata ególatra y arrogante que estaba segura de su porte elegante. Parecía tener la misma postura de la familia allá abajo.

Pudo sentir como su mano fue cubierta por una piel suave y que a pesar de la fría temperatura estaba llena de una sensación agradable. La rubia halaba de su mano para que no se distrajera y tropezara o chocara con nada, en un gesto noble lleno de buenas intenciones que la hacía torcer los labios ante tanta amabilidad. Estar a su lado era tan cómodo que daba asco, Yui tenía un severo aire maternal a su gusto, capaz de hacerte sentir como un niño indefenso en tan solo una mirada, y sinceramente odiaba sentirse así.

Agradecía que no dijera nada por todo el trayecto y hasta que le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, adentrándola con delicadeza por los hombros hasta el interior de un cuarto gris de decoración barroca, igual de muerto que toda esa mansión. No le extrañaba que todo fuera tan triste si toda la casa carecía de colores que la hicieran lucir más como un lugar habitado en vez de un panteón.

Bueno, con lo que sean aquellos del primer piso, bien podría ser el propósito.

—Sé que probablemente no sea de tu agrado, pero podemos intentar convencer a Reiji-san de dejarte decorarlo, no creo que se niegue —señaló la rubia platinada al leer sus expresiones, ella decidió no hacer ningún comentario más.

No quería que aquella _buena samaritana_ intentara sociabilizar con ella, no la soportaba. Su presencia desataba dentro de sí un mar de tormentos y pensamientos confusos que no podía soportar con entereza, sin poder evitar que en su rostro se reflejaran aquellas emociones que la harían ver débil frente a esos individuos y no podía permitírselo.

Todo en Yui era tan… _desagradable_.

Su fino y tierno rostro, su cuerpo pequeño y delicado, esos ojos enternecidos por su propia confusión y silencio, y aquella extraña sensación protectora que desprendía su cuerpo, junto a la calidez.

Yui era demasiado peligrosa.

No era de la misma forma que aquellos idiotas que la habían recibido tan amablemente, era diferente, algo mucho más complejo y grande que amenazaba la cordura de una persona de manera escalofriante. Debía haber en ella algo más. Lo sabía. Lo había visto en esa sala hace un rato y con ella misma, apaciguada hasta el entumecimiento por una simple mirada suya.

Nadie que tuviera semejante poder sobre tantas personas podía ser alguien bueno.

—¡Ah, es cierto! No me he presentado, ¿verdad? —comentó de repente, con un choque de manos bastante entusiasta cuyo ruido la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. Parecía particularmente contenta, pero a Rui lo único que le provocaba era malestar. —Disculpa mis modales, es que no he estado tan cerca de otra chica en mucho tiempo, y yo, bueno…

Dejó de escucharla cuando la rubia menor comenzó a divagar sobre las cosas que quería que hicieran juntas. Se sentía asfixiada y una sensación punzante de dolor comenzó a anidar en su pecho, mareándola por la intensidad de su malestar. Una imagen distinta comenzaba a sobreponerse, una mujer apenas mayor que ella con la misma energía entusiasta y quizás más exagerada de hermoso cabello dorado y feroces ojos azules, mirándola tan amorosamente que parecía penetrarla con sus ocelos de cielo oscuro.

Sentía que la conocía, ella debió estar en aquella vida olvidada, más sin embargo era lo único que podía rescatar de su mente fragmentada en vagas ideas sobre la mujer en su cabeza era profunda tristeza. Era alta, más que ella misma, _y se parecía a alguien_ , sólo a alguien, no podía asociar a quién, tan solo la repetición infinita de ese pensamiento, que la aturdía. Agobiada por la intensa carga emocional que llegó de repente se lanzó sobre la cama, sujetándose la cabeza y tirando de ella una y otra, causándose daño en un vano intento por liberarse de ese trance.

¿Quién era ella?

 _¿Quién soy yo?_

¿Quién es Yui?

 _¿Quiénes son ellos?_

No lo soportó por más tiempo.

—¡Rui!

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** El capítulo iba abarcar dos escenas más pero ya que tengo mucho sin actualizar y subí doble cap pues lo corté aquí xD Además se suponía que ya lo tenía listo desde el miércoles pero no me convencía y estaba cambie y cambie la historia -.-U En cuanto termine de editar las siguientes dos escenas las subiré como un capítulo, así no me volveré a tardar tanto.

Hay pistas sueltas en todo este capítulo, puede parecer simple introducción pero no lo es, ténganlo a cuenta en un futuro. Por cierto, que se me escaparon las notas bases de esta historia en un capítulo de Ánima, así que quienes las alcanzaron a leer favor de no hacer tanto spoiler xD (Si es que se acuerdan, no puedo creer que lleva más de un año sin actualizar -.-U)

Mi hermano ya pasó casi todas las materias así que finalmente puedo tener mi laptop, sin mentirles, llevo casi dos meses sin siquiera poder tocarla por culpa de sus trabajos finales y exámenes…

 **PD** : Acabo de notar que me gusta empezar escenas hablando de silencio o ruido y desmayar personajes xD


	7. Presentimientos

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias** : Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1,036/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Presentimientos**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Con un suave siseo propio de una madre, Yui le separó las manos ensangrentadas de la cabeza y extendió sus dedos tensos, limpiándola afanosamente. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo y el dolor de los rasguños que se había hecho bajo su estado psicótico del que poco y nada recordaba.

Según le contó Yui, aun habiéndose perdido a sí misma su cuerpo había respondido dañándose físicamente, y por lo que veía, con sus manos aun empuñadas llenas de un material extraño de mezcolanza sangrienta y las feroces marcas que la otra humana trataba de ocultar no había sido la única perjudicada. No quería pensar que, sin duda alguna, aparte del cabello rubio tintado de rojo había jirones de piel. Esos locos se pondrían furiosos al ver lo que le hizo a la chica, era de esperarse pues estaban en su contra, cualquier excusa les vendría bien para liquidarla.

—¿Te duele? —cuestionó Yui al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos. La ignoró.

Con un suspiro ella siguió en su tarea mientras Rui se dedicaba a observarla bien, aquellas pequeñas fisuras de su piel arrancada que seguramente tardarían en sanar se veían lo bastante molestas para alguien que creía tan delicada peor no la veía quejarse o culparla. Más bien parecía cubrirla de sus propios errores y eso le fastidiaba.

Su bondad tan falsa le asqueaba e imaginarla haciendo lo mismo con aquellos psicóticos le hizo casi vomitar. Más que ayudar a alguien, Yui solo conseguía que su malcriada actitud se pronunciara contra ella. Patética. Yui creaba en ella una extraña dualidad, muy similar a la de esos dos que vio al ingresar a la casa, completamente opuestos. No podía evitar repelerla, sin embargo tampoco podía alejarla.

Se preguntaba si tenía que ver con ese extraño poder de apaciguar a _las bestias_ que le conoció hace unas horas.

Ella no era débil, podía sentirlo, pero se comportaba como una mustia. Rui misma no se consideraba una persona emocional o inestable y a pesar de ello lo estaba siendo, a su lado. Tenía que ponerle un alto a todo su sentimentalismo o podría acabar muerta y era lo que menos necesitaba.

—¿Te das cuenta que estás en una casa llena de monstruos? —preguntó, deseando que le respondiera. Con las circunstancias lo más lógico en una persona es que temiera por vivir con semejantes idiotas, pero la pequeña rubia sin embargo actuaba como si no pasara nada.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente en respuesta.

—Sé que no son las mejores circunstancias para conocernos, pero es un placer, mi nombre es Yui Komori... —le escuchó decir en un suave murmullo, molestándola. La había ignorado por completo, bueno, aunque Rui había hecho lo mismo pocos minutos antes. —Bueno, esto... yo...

—¿No puedes hablar como una persona normal? —replicó, furiosa por verla actuar como una ignorante.

Ella volvió a sonreír, con sus brillantes ojos rosados opacándose por la agonía y el malestar de años de sufrimiento acumulados. Por un momento no era Yui a quién veía, sino a esa mujer de precioso ojos azules y al parpadear aquella imagen se perdió, provocando el caos en su interior.

—Yo ya no puedo considerarme normal —musitó, dejándola callada por un instante. ¿A qué se refería? —¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —preguntó preocupada, y Rui negó. Aunque la idea general le había sido dicha esa era su oportunidad de obtener más información que la ayudara a largarse. —Ya veo, no lo sabes...

Bufó por la respuesta tan sosa.

—¿Vas a decirme? —exclamó conteniendo su molestia creciente, debía ser paciente

—Sí y no —musito suavemente, acariciando su cabello pero ella se apartó de inmediato, alejando su mano de un fuerte manotazo que no cambió la expresión de la otra

—¿A qué te refieres con eso—exigió entre dientes, harta del sinsentido y las vueltas que daba a su plática.

Yui sonrió misteriosa.

—Espero que nunca lo sepas.

 **[+][+][+]**

La bella mujer miró indiferente la curiosa escena que Karl Heinz le mostraba por medio de su magia, con aquellas humanas tan distintas pero similares, sin entender realmente su intención con esa acción. Lo miró de nuevo algunos segundos más antes de volver a contemplar a las dos mujeres que llevaban un tiempo observando, más su pecho latió calmadamente al mismo ritmo que siempre, y su corazón volviéndose cada vez más ajeno a la emoción que se suponía debía tener.

—Así que... ¿la has manipulado? —preguntó aburrida, en medio de un sonoro bostezo. Dejó caer su mano enguantada y acarició la superficie fría del suelo que podía alcanzar desde su sitio, el pequeño espejo en el que se reflejaba ella y que era incapaz de traspasar. Dado que éste era redondo y amplio la mujer se permitió recargarse en la parte inferior del marco y quedarse ahí, colgando de éste. —Antes me prohibiste intervenir —exclamó, tratando de que sonara a un reclamo pero al ausencia de emoción en su voz lo dejó como un comentario más.

—No—agregó Karl en un suspiro, decepcionado de no ver en ella ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. —Esa niña lo ha hecho todo por sí misma.

—Pero le has dicho, eso también cuenta como manipularla —agregó su acompañante, mirándolo fijamente. Karl observó aquellos rastros de humanidad que a veces demostraba y sonrió para sí, recobrando la esperanza que constantemente perdía con el pasar del tiempo.

—Ella ya lo sabía —replicó con una ligera mueca de alegría, contemplándola de la misma manera que ella a él. —No sé cómo sucedió, pero Yui sabe quién es ella y quién eres tú.

Los ojos rojizos de la chica se abrieron ligeramente, sintiéndose abrumada por la sorpresa que hace tiempo no experimentaba.

—¿Lo sabe? —exclamó, aturdida un momento, pero después de abrir y cerrar sus ojos, todo desapareció. —Ni siquiera yo sé quién soy yo.

Karl Heinz recorrió la distancia que los separaba en aquél esplendoroso despacho de su castillo, tomando su delicada mano derecha y besándola suavemente para confortarla, aunque ya no era necesario. El recuerdo de sí mismo en aquél estado le llenaba de pesar y duda, más no permitió que ofuscara su claridad mental.

—Está bien, tú estás conmigo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse... por ahora.

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¡Sigo viva! *coloca una cesta y cacha los tomates* Lamento haberme desaparecido todo diciembre, pero hubo causas de fuerza mayor.

Ahora la historia xD Daría más detalles de Yui, Karl y su acompañante pero no quiero que descubran tan rápido que es lo que pasa, si de por sí en el cap de Ánima no sé cómo se publicaron las notas de la base de la historia xD Espero que nadie recuerdo esos spoilers -.-U Si me han leído sabrán que Yui es mi pastor, harem no me faltará (?) y es mi adorada niña así que la actitud de Rui me duele más a mí que a ustedes, pero hay razones para que sea así, así que no se me adelanten xD

Como soy buena gente les voy a dar una mega pista de toda la historia:

Lost Edén.


	8. Realidad

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VIII. Realidad.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

El silencio que se cernió sobre ambas provocó que su cabeza se llenara de más dudas que respuestas. Aquella humana no había vuelto a hablar desde su última contestación, por más que se lo exigió de todos los modos posibles, y al final, Rui sólo había conseguido soñar despierta con el brillo misterioso de sus ojos al contemplarla.

Por ahora la pequeña rubia se había retirado, más se sabía que no estaba sola. No necesitaba ser ninguna clase de genio para poder adivinar que la sensación escalofriante que recorría todo su cuerpo y le seguía a cada paso fuera de su cama era culpa de la vigilancia. Por supuesto, sin sentidos desarrollados y su pura intuición afirmando aquello no podía diferir exactamente qué era lo que la observaba, pero al menos estaba segura que no eran los idiotas que vivían en esa casa.

Era el momento que necesitaba para poner sus ideas claras. Después de sopesar los eventos del día, finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que no era normal lo que ellos causaban a sus emociones. En el poco tiempo que llevaba despierta su mentalidad había sido estable solo hasta el momento en que arribó a esa desconcertante casa, y lo comprobaba en las horas que había pasado sola, sin ellos alterándola su carácter, ella resultaba ser de lo más serena y tranquila, además de analítica.

Existía la enorme posibilidad de que su pasado estuviera relacionado con ellos por su comportamiento inconsciente, el problema era que ninguno parecía conocerla, a excepción de Yui, que si parecía darle esa impresión. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerla hablar seguramente hallaría respuestas a varias preguntas que permanecían rondando, quizás, lograría saber quién era la mujer de cabello rubio y preciosos ojos azules a la que su mente añoraba con tanta desesperación.

Podía verla sonreírle, llamándola con infinita ternura, más no tenía idea de quién era.

La palabra _hermana_ rondaba por su cabeza.

No servía de nada preguntarse a sí misma, al menos por ahora. Necesitaba buscar a Yui y conseguir que hablara.

 **[+][+][+]**

—Esto es un asco —exclamó Subaru, luciendo completamente trastornado. —¡Es un puto asco! —gritó frustrado, rompiendo la pared más cercana de un puñetazo, respirando agitado. —¡¿Quién demonios se cree ese hombre para reírse de nosotros!? —exclamó, conteniendo las ganas de derribar la casa por la fuerza.

El tema de Rui llevaba ya dos días interrumpiendo sus rutinas.

—¡Joder, esto es culpa de chichinashi! —vociferó furioso el pelirrojo, recordándoles la causa de su frustración. —¡No hay necesidad de dudar, debería escogerme de una maldita vez!

—Contrólate, Ayato —pidió Reiji, recuperando la postura recta y seria de antes.

El mayor de ellos lo observó de soslayo, disimulando su interés en el hecho de que regañara al trillizo por sus palabras y no al menor por su evidente destrucción, más sus miradas fueron descubiertas de inmediato por el pelinegro que estaba atento a sus movimientos.

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada, conscientes de que las cosas habían cambiado gravemente y la posición de Adán peligraba, pues la humana no mostraba una preferencia clara por ninguno. El celo natural entre hermanos había aumentado a límites insospechados, y a pesar de que ejercían un papel conciliador con los menores a ellos, el deseo de ser escogido por Eva estaba latente en los dos.

El juego de Karl Heinz había sido perfecto y estaba por volverlos locos a todos en busca de averiguar qué era lo que tramaba con una novia sacrificada más sumado al desconcierto de quién sería elegido.

Y como si hubiera sido convocada, Rui descendió por las escaleras en dirección a ellos.

—¿Dónde está Yui? —exigió saber, sin la menor pizca de amabilidad en su voz, poniéndolos en alerta al sentirse burlados por la broma de su padre encarnada.

Reiji acomodó sus lentes por estrés y avanzó hasta posicionarse frente a ella, encarándola.

—Santo cielo. No puedo creer que nadie sepa qué son los modales… —murmuró para sí, aunque tampoco le importó el ser escuchado. Sus ojos de color magenta la observaron inclementes ante su postura firme y correcta, pero claramente autoritaria. —Esa no es la forma de pedirlo, y tampoco es el momento para hacerlo masculló con desagrado a su falta de consideración. —Viendo tu comportamiento supongo que la humana no te ha instruido sobre tu estancia aquí.

La rubia bufó molesta, más su rostro nunca demostró mueca alguna, rígido como piedra. Las manos que se mostraban rectas a sus lados se embarcaron rumbo a sus caderas y su expresión se tornó en molestia pura, irritándolo. El hedor de su sangre se había acentuado de alguna manera mientras entablaban aquella extraña conversación y ahora se hacía imposible de evitar respirar en toda la sala, un punto que lo intrigó al plantearse la posibilidad que ese aroma estuviera conectado a su carácter.

Podía sentir la tensión a sus espaldas, cuatro de ellos estaban a punto de saltarle a la yugular para matarla sin remordimiento con la creencia de que así resolverían el tema, los conocía, y tampoco le importaría dejarlos hacerlo si no fuera porque el plan de esa persona estaba en marcha y matarla sería dejarlo pasar por alto.

—Mira, realmente no me importa lo que tengan que decirme, en serio tengo prisa —clamó altiva la rubia, mirándole directamente a los ojos. —Solo dime dónde está ella —dijo para finalizar. Se enfrentaron algunos instantes cara a cara sin moverse. Una confusión de un segundo llevó a Reiji a sentir orgullo por mantenerse firme a su presencia y parpadeó confuso, apartando la emoción.

¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento?

—Deberías escucharlo, o podrías no salir con vida para buscar a la ruidosa —intervino Shu al ver el pasmoso silencio del pelinegro, retomando el propósito original.

Con fastidio se reclinó en un ángulo que le permitiera mejor verlos a ambos, su hermano en especial, habiéndose percatado de lo extraño que era su comportamiento. Abrió los ojos que mantuvo cerrados desde la entrada de la chica para verlos a todos con la advertencia clara de no interferir en ese momento, y la miró condescendientemente, tratando de aplicar la psicología inversa que había aprendido a la mala con Reiji. Tenían un carácter similar por lo que veía, aparentemente serenos pero perdía el juicio con gran facilidad, retarla solo la empecinaría a desobedecer, necesitaba actuar con calma pues claramente, en cuánto supiera quiénes eran ellos, no sería capaz de volver a enfrentarlos con la misma valentía de ahora.

La humana los miró a todos ellos, no tomando en cuenta la amenaza de muerte a su persona y suspiró ofuscada, escogiendo la opción que creyó le llevaría menos tiempo de ejecutar.

—De acuerdo, hablemos. Los escucho.

Con una indicación de mano Shu los obligó a todos a sentarse, incluyendo a Reiji, molesto por haberse perdido y dejar ir el mando de la situación. Rui los seguía observando, dejando de lado la mirada lasciva de Laito sobre su cuerpo y el gesto de Ayato, pasando su índice sobre la garganta para intimidarla. Kanato se resguardaba encogido de hombros detrás de su oso de peluche, hostigándola con sus ojos violáceos y Subaru se había girado para mirar en dirección a la cocina, ignorándola, aunque tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que la desconcertó.

—Ya deberías saber que has venido aquí como nuestra nueva novia sacrificada —comenzó a relatar el blondo con cierta pereza, irritándola por el arrastre de su lengua, más no dijo nada y asintió. —Básicamente, es lo que eres ahora, la pertenecía de todos —explicó con neutralidad, dejándola anonadada por semejante respuesta. —Nuestro alimento —agregó.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —soltó Rui, indignada por la calma en que clamaban posesión sobre su persona, en un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Esperó algunos segundos para ver si alguno le decía que era una broma, más todos permanecieron serios. Por supuesto, con las rarezas que habían ocurrido desde que llegó a la mansión era imposible que le jugaran tal broma. —No puedo creerles. ¡No tiene sentido! —replicó.

—Por favor, no sabía que eras tan idiota —pronunció el de cabello morado, quién se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo. —Somos vampiros, necesitamos sangre, aunque es probable que la tuya sea solo un desperdicio por el asqueroso aroma que emite.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, repasando mentalmente sus palabras. —Bien, capto que son vampiros, viendo lo locos que están puedo creerlo, pero el hecho de que yo sea su propiedad o alimento es otro tema…—reclamó ofuscada. —¡Yo no les pertenezco!

Los vampiros la observaron, acostumbrados a reacciones similares en otras de sus tantas novias. Sin darle importancia a lo que consideraron un berrinche que no iba a durar, decidieron que no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

—Tampoco es que nos importes mucho —dijo el pelinegro, disimulando el ardor de su nariz por la amargura que empezaba a molestarle. —Con ese aroma que emites cuando te enfadas…

—¿Aroma? —interrumpió Rui, extrañada. El comentario finalmente le hizo entender el asco que veía en sus rostros desde hace un rato. —¿De qué aromas estás hablando?

—Apestas bitch-chan~ —canturreó el castaño, abanicándose con su sombrero de un lado a otro mientras tapaba su nariz. El pelirrojo y el de cabello morado a su lado se rieron con él, burlándose de algo que desconocía sobre ella. —Cada vez que estamos cerca siento que se me va a derretir la cara con tu desagradable aroma. Nfu~

—Ninguna humana tonta nos había disgustado tanto como tú, ¿verdad Teddy?

—¿Ahora lo entiendes estúpida humana? Si ore-sama no te ha hecho daño es por temor a impregnarse de tu sangre —vociferó el trillizo engreído, sonriéndole petulante.

Rui calló cualquier reclamo, pues no estaba entendiendo realmente nada. Por el momento todo iba bien, no le habían hecho daño, había conseguido respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas y a pesar de sentir que no estaría tranquila hasta matarlos a todos por imbéciles, por lo menos le habían dado tiempo a escaparse tranquilamente.

Ella no quería estar ahí, y se veía que no la apreciaban tampoco, probablemente irse sería un favor para todos.

—Como sea —profirió el pelinegro, mirando el reloj de la cocina a la distancia y al vampiro de cabello blanco. —Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con esta charla inútil. Es hora de retirarnos —todos estuvieron de acuerdo y al instante se desvanecieron en el aire cuatro de ellos, dejándola a solas con el albino y el que tenía aspecto de mayordomo. —Subaru —masculló.

El aludido giró a verlos.

—Jódete —y se fue, dejándola con la duda de saber quién iban dedicados sus maravillosos deseos. Probablemente a los dos.

— _Jódete tú_ —murmuró.

—Rui —le llamó el vampiro restante. Por alguna razón mirarlo la estaba poniendo nerviosa. —Que no le intereses a ninguno de nosotros no quiere decir que estás libre de responsabilidades. Vivirás en esta casa hasta el día que se nos dé la gana de matarte —explicó. —Buenas noches.

La rubia bramó una sarta de improperios que no sabía que conocía cuando lo vio desaparecer como los otros sin decirle al menos dónde estaba Yui.

—¡Arg, jódanse todos en esta casa!

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou** : Pensé en cortarlo pero empiezo a creer que los capítulos ya saldrán largos de aquí en adelante. Probablemente no lo vean como un gran avance, pero es necesario o lo que se viene no tendría mucho sentido. Al menos ella ya sabe que son vampiros y que no les importa mucho su estadía.

Iba a actualizar más historia pero mi usb está perdida, de nuevo, y no tengo ganas de reescribir nada si sé que ha de estar por ahí. Deséenme suerte para hallarla pronto porque Ánima, Cadena de pecados, Manual para ser un vampiro temible y otras historias están ahí TwT


	9. Falta de ánimos

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1,672/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **"** Dentro de mí hay un sentimiento que grita.

De un color rojo brillante... **"**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La nueva humana que habitaba en la mansión Sakamaki suspiró de frustración y amargura, cansada de las varias vueltas que había dado recorriendo el terreno desconocido sin resultados. Su búsqueda había resultado inútil pues a pesar de haber revisado cada rincón de la casa y los jardines, e incluso habiendo llegado a pasadizos secretos en los que temió quedar atrapada, jamás encontró a Yui, parecía que no había ningún rastro de la humana. Quizás lo único que le faltó de revisar fueron los cuartos de los vampiros, pero decidió que no sería una buena idea molestarles y que a alguno se le ocurriera la fabulosa idea de intentar matarla.

Todavía podía intentarlo, pero si era sincera consigo misma, si Yui llegaba a estar con alguno de ellos poco podría hacer por quitárselas de las manos, era humana, no tonta, y ya había notado que su condición de simple mortal era nada en contra de su fuerza sobrehumana. Al menos con toda esa situación había logrado hacer un mapa mental de varias posibles salidas, había dos túneles que conducían al jardín principal, aparentemente correr por ahí era la única forma de salir rápidamente, entre comillas, puesto que todavía había un enorme tramo para caminar que estaba completamente a la vista de todos y el resto de los alrededores eran kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque antes de lograr encontrar alguna barda, si es que la había, y por pura suerte lograba no perderse antes en el intento.

La primera opción le garantizaba ser atrapada de inmediato, y examinar los bosques le llevaría tiempo, aunque Rui tenía la ligera impresión de que ese sitio tenía muchos más secretos de los que podría haber descubierto en cinco horas de exploración.

Con tanto por hacer la rubia comenzaba a preguntarse si su escape tendría sentido, pues desconocía las distancias a las que podrían localizarla con el olfato aquellos sujetos. Si terminaba en medio del escape ocultándose y siendo rastreada al minuto por su aroma su esfuerzo sería en vano y tal vez acabe muerta finalmente. Su esperanza estaba en que no les importara que la humana indeseada se largara, pero era una probabilidad del cincuenta-cincuenta, demasiado al azar como para probar.

Empezaba a molestarle que la determinación que la había apoyado desde el inicio y la hacía permanecer firme hasta ahora se estuviera desmoronando, pero todavía no quería darse por vencida. Le quedaba el hecho de que los Sakamaki no tenían el más mínimo interés en ella y a ello debía aferrarse para salir. Bufó frustrada, era demasiado para analizar ella sola con toda la información que desconocía, y lo peor es que la única que podría ayudarla estaba desaparecida.

Sus pasos desganados la llevaron de regreso a la estancia principal del domicilio, dispuesta a subir directamente a su cuarto de una vez por todas y esperar a que ella volviera, si es que ocurría. Los idiotas eran capaces, pero dudaba de que llegaran a ese punto, estaban obsesionados y no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

 _Justo como él... jamás la dejó irse..._

La confusión momentánea de un pensamiento al azar detuvo su pesaroso andar.

—¿Él?

Rui se giró, demasiado extrañada por aquella frase, y luego observó el lugar con paranoia, buscando a alguien más capaz de decirle aquello sin encontrarse con nadie a quién adjudicarle esa oración. Miró con detenimiento sus manos temblorosas y se dejó llevar por la punzante sensación de dolor en su cabeza, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse de nuevo en medio de la sala y a merced de los locos imbéciles.

 _¿Aquello había sido un pensamiento suyo...?_

Quizás estaba recordando, pero era realmente doloroso como para alegrarse por eso. No sólo era el dolor físico que le provocaba cada desliz de imágenes en su cerebro, no podía explicarlo, como la rabia engullía gran parte de su raciocinio solo al imaginar dos figuras que no recordaba para nada y la enorme desesperación que oprimía su corazón pero definitivamente podía vivirlo en carne propia.

Un pequeño destello de colores oscuros que cegó su visión vino de pronto, azorándola, junto a la imagen que inadvertidamente trataba de enfocar pues apenas era clara. En ella veía a un hombre de aspecto apenas presentado, sosteniendo a una figura mucho más borrosa, de lo que suponía era una mujer por su pequeño tamaño, comparado al de él. Ellos discutían, de alguna forma sabía eso, pero mientras la joven intentaba apartarlo él la obligaba a permanecer entre sus brazos y al calor de sus besos frenéticos mientras ella apenas y podía resistirse.

Quiso avanzar, enfrentarse a ellos pero era incapaz de moverse o de hablar, la invadía una gigantesca sensación de miedo y alerta, parecía que en su recuerdo su presencia se negaba a ser descubierta. Rui sentía como empezaba a entristecerse por igual, no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero de alguna forma _ella estaba mal_.

 _Mamá debía querer a papá._

Podía ver sus propias manos, pequeñas, como las de una niña, abrazándose a sí misma para no llorar junto a su madre y delatarse, pero los ojos rojos de ella pudieron advertirla primero y le pidieron en silencio que se marchara de la escena, tratando de mentirle, _como siempre_ , intentando decir que ella estaría bien.

Nunca era verdad.

Rui podía ver con impotencia el reflejo brilloso que caía de la altura de sus ojos imprecisos, hasta que poco a poco estos se tornaban más exactos en su forma, tintándose sus pupilas del rojo carmesí más intenso que jamás haya visto antes. Pronto toda aquella escena se fue oscureciendo rápidamente, mareándola hasta que nada quedó.

 **[+][+][+]**

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó Yui alarmada, rondándola demasiado.

 _Sí, necesito que te vayas..._

No sabía porque no podía decírselo. Era tan simple, podía incluso alegar estar cansada, pero se sentía incapaz de enfrentar sus ojos rosados llenos de preocupación. Aparentemente se había desmayado por el gran esfuerzo de recordar parte de su pasado, (de nuevo), y esa rubia había estado ahí todo el tiempo para cuidarla, a su lado, como si fuera su madre. No sabía cómo pero la había logrado subir a su habitación e incluso tuvo la osadía de lanzársele encima llorando de felicidad en cuanto había abierto los ojos, y ahora la tenía forzosamente recostada sin la posibilidad de moverse.

Definitivamente sería una mamá frustrante.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas de dónde había provenido ese sueño y es que de verdad era uno de sus recuerdos pero la molesta humana no se lo permitía. Era demasiado amable para su propio gusto, aunque muy en el fondo le agradaba un poco, sólo un poco, que ella estuviera así de asustada por su causa y lo atribuyó al hecho de que cualquiera se sentiría agradecido por semejante gesto, era normal.

Un pequeño ruido a su derecha la hizo alertarse, al verla con el plato en mano y una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía una cucharada la hizo retractarse, ahora quería forzarla a comer

—Oye, no...—balbuceó antes de ser semi asfixiada por la comida que entró intempestivamente en su boca. Masticó rápido para poder hablar. —¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! —protestó. La rubia de cabello platinado la ignoró deliberadamente e hizo el ademán de intentar de nuevo lo mismo, pero lo evitó a tiempo. —¡Maldita sea, Yui!

Ella siguió mirándola como si no pasara anda, más dejó el alimento en el buró de al lado y se concentró en acariciar su rubio cabello con destellos de rosado. —Te lo prometo, Rui...—murmuró suave, el eco de su voz era tan dulce que le causaba nauseas. Era tan agradable como odioso pensar, que ahí con esa pequeña mujer entre sus brazos, se sentía querida por una extraña y eso no era nada normal. El gesto repentino la dejó paralizada e iba a alejarla de golpe, pero se contuvo para dejarla hacer y enfocarse en averiguar sus intenciones. —No me importa lo que pase, yo te voy a cuidar.

—¿En verdad puedes hacerlo? —cuestionó con ironía, recordando el tono altanero de aquél pelirrojo y sus palabras, apartándola de la misma manera violenta que él apenas unos momentos atrás. Creyó que diría algo más trascendental, pero al parecer su fase de madre sobre protectora era para lo que vivía, así pudiera matarla. La más alta pudo ver como su cara pasaba de la pena al desconcierto, sin embargo esos ojos piadosos seguían clavados en ella como dagas. Cada vez la detestaba más. —Ellos lo dijeron, "no eres capaz ni de defenderte sola", ¿qué demonios podrías hacer por mí?

—Puedo protegerte —aseguró.

La vio sonreír. Una sonrisa repleta de una maliciosa tristeza, con sus orbes rosados brillando con determinación. Rui pudo sentir una punzada en su pecho al verla, el doloroso sentimiento se incrementaba gradualmente por causa de esa humana y un burbujeante rencor en su contra nació del pecho directo a la boca.

Quería que se retractara, deseaba ser capaz de hacerla retractarse de sus palabras pues parecía ser el punto débil de la mujer, que su charla no funcionara. Anhelaba lograr que sintiera la misma frustración que le hacía vivir con su sola presencia y dejó ir aquella frase que pensó la acobardaría, sin imaginar todo lo que desencadenaría a futuro.

—Si lo que dices es verdad...entonces déjame salir de aquí.

 **[+][+][+]**

La estabilidad de minutos antes pudo desvanecerse en tan sólo un instante con esas simples palabras. A través de su espejo mágico Karl Heinz y su acompañante miraban cómo Rui proponía la ruina de todos sus planes.

—¡Haz algo, debes detenerla! —exclamó exaltada al mujer de ojos carmines. —¡Si ella se larga todos estaremos acabados!

—¡Tranquilízate! —la instó el albino, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco para regresarle la cordura perdida. Al sentir el tacto del vampiro la mujer reaccionó de inmediato, deteniendo la ira que nacía al igual que todas sus emociones. —Querida, si tú no te controlas no importará nada de lo que ellas hagan —le recordó.

—Lo siento —masculló ella, ahora con su expresión vacía, mirando distraídamente el rostro familiar de la humana llamada Rui.

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lamento desaparecerme, conseguí trabajo y fue mucho rollo entre papeleo y capacitación. Para que no digan que no las consiento, capítulo extra largo y con muchas pistas a futuro, probablemente ya varias han unido los hilos de la trama, esta vez no quise ser demasiado misteriosa xD Tengo planeado que las cosas vayan avanzando más rápido, deséenme suerte.

 **Lady in red:** Muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando Rui, espero que esta vez también te agrade y lamento la tardanza, un abrazo :D


	10. Jardín del Edén

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1,482/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Jardín del Edén**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _—Si lo que dices es verdad…entonces déjame salir de aquí._

Rui apenas pudo continuar después de decir aquella frase. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente, estaba nerviosa, aquel imbatible deseo de mirarla y enfrentar su rostro se había esfumado junto a su voz, perdidos en vano. La incertidumbre comenzaba a atormentarla sin saber el motivo, desvalida repentinamente por nada.

Era extraño que se comportara de un momento a otro tan dócil con una mujer que consideraba una especie de enemigo íntimo, Yui, a pesar de todos sus obvios rechazos, parecía estar dispuesta a cruzar límites insospechados por cumplir con una función maternal que detestaba con toda su alma y que siempre había tenido claro que no toleraba, pero de pronto se sentía tan débil frente a la pequeña rubia que no era capaz ni de mirarla.

¿Ese era su poder? ¿Es que acaso Yui no era humana…?

La simple idea de que ella entendiera de que no era de su agrado traía dolor a su pecho, y sin embargo, aquella incertidumbre de querer saber que pensaba ella la asaltaba, obligándola a serenarse. Rápidamente escondió las manos debajo de la sábanas que al cubrían en aquella frondosa cama y le enfrentó, dispuesta a averiguar lo que la había hecho reaccionar tan vergonzosamente, encontrándose con el tierno rostro que la miraba como si la adorara con la mirada.

Fue tan difícil el no sonrojarse, que a cambio el calor subió por todo su cuerpo y la hizo desestabilizarse de nuevo. ¿Por qué era capaz de repeler todos sus ataques verbales con unos simples gestos? A pesar de todo, no podía olvidar lo aferrados que estaban a ella esas bestias sedientas de sangre, obsesionados a un punto que sería imposible de describir.

Ellos, unos vampiros sádicos en los que era fácil de adivinar lo acostumbrados que estaban a matar, que odiaban con toda su alma y que llevaban el rencor como una motivación para seguir adelante la querían para sí mismos. Aquella burda escena familiar al momento de su llegada se lo había dicho.

¿Qué es lo que había detrás de Yui en verdad?

Lo único que había buscado era molestarla por decir tonterías que no era capaz de cumplir y ahora…

—Aún si es peligroso… —continúo Rui, tratando de afianzar su voz para que dejara de sonar inestable. _No era normal_ que se sintiera tan abrumada, y si resultaba ser por causa de la rubia, necesitaba dejárselo en claro. —Aún si tú tienes que arriesgar tu vida…—expresó con cierto rencor, dejando que sus emociones fluyeran de nuevo, tratando inútilmente de hacerla sentir incómoda, más sin embargo ella no parecía reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera mirarla con tanto cariño que empezaba a temer por su propia cordura.

—Rui…

Y en esa situación, sólo podía decir una última cosa.

—Aun si Komori Yui muere, vas a lograr que yo salga de aquí.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

La humana de cabello rubio rosado le miró estupefacta primero, luego alzó una ceja, mirándola con ironía. De alguna manera había funcionado seguir en su papel y había logrado recobrar la compostura frente a ella, pero la conversación no estaba terminada.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien aceptaría vivir así? —Le replicó, sabiendo que aun y con su poder sobre los demonios ni siquiera ella estaba completamente a gusto. No sabe por qué lo hizo, era ingenuo pensar que ella comprensivamente la ayudaría, sin embargo…

La seriedad de su rostro la hizo sentirse minimizada por un segundo. Lo que había comenzado como un estúpido intento infantil de hacerla retroceder se convirtió en una sincera petición. El arrebatador silencio entre ambas humanas fue el preámbulo de aquella respuesta que no esperaba escuchar. Rui miró a aquella joven e mirada rosada verla detenidamente, como si pudiera atravesar su alma.

—De acuerdo Rui, lo haré por ti.

Las manos temblorosas que se alzaron en su dirección la hicieron retroceder por inercia, rechazando involuntariamente el pequeño contacto que aquella persona trataba de hacer. La segunda mujer en esa casa pudo sentir como aquellos ojos apagaron ligeramente su brillo, quizás por la conmoción, quizás por la ansiedad, quizás era algo que podría entender con un análisis y el pasar del tiempo en algunos años, más sin embargo en ese momento exacto no podía entenderlo.

Yui se retiró de inmediato y no volvió a verla en el resto del día e incluso por la noche jamás se presentó frente a sus ojos, y ella no se preguntó en ningún momento lo que estaría haciendo la otra. Imaginaba ligeramente que perdería el tiempo tratando de librarse de los vampiros.

Se dedicó a pensar en el futuro, en lo que podría venir y en lo que tendría que hacer para salir. No confiaba en la otra humana, pero, si al final ella terminaba ayudándola… tal vez sólo tenía una ligera esperanza.

Esa noche notó la falta de vigilancia, lo que la hizo dormir con un poco más de tranquilidad. Desde fuera de su puerta alguien la miraba, deseando en silencio que hubiera un día en que pudiera descansar verdaderamente en paz.

 **[+][+][+]**

Cuando llegó el momento de que abriera por fin sus ojos la más alta de las humanas no fue capaz de reconocer la esperada habitación maltrecha y oscura de la mansión Sakamaki donde reposaba, pues estaba en un lugar muy diferente. Un sitio demasiado brillante para su gusto, donde reinaba el blanco y en el centro de todo habitaba un enorme árbol de manzanas en pleno auge.

La tentación de aquellas frutas maduras le hicieron acercarse con la intención de tomar una, pero una figura la detuvo antes de poder lograrlo, sujetándola desde atrás por su mano.

—¿Quién eres? —le cuestionó, al sentir su calidez, aun sin voltear a verla.

—El recelo y el anhelo son cosas complicadas, ¿no es verdad, Rui?

—¡Esa voz…! —La chica hizo el desesperado intento de liberarse y descubrir su identidad, sin embargo, la silueta astutamente esquivaba su mirada. —¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Exijo que me sueltes!

—Prueba a entenderlo, que te arranquen el corazón una mañana y te veas forzada a seguir viviendo…

—Una persona así debería morir…—exclamó, resignada a no poder soltarse. Para su sorpresa, tras decir eso, la mujer de cabello rubio radiante le dio la vuelta por sí misma, apresándola contra el tronco de aquél árbol de manzanas.

—Rui, ¿de verdad crees eso?

Era muy bonita, tal vez demasiado. Su cabello era tan largo que se extendía todavía a varios centímetros lejos de sus pequeños pies y de un rubio que le recordaba al atardecer, pues comenzaba siendo dorado y se iba desvaneciendo hasta adquirir una tonalidad naranja que se tornaba oscura en sus puntas. Se veía mayor que ella, quizás rondaba por los veinte años. Su figura era delgada y proporcionada, cubierta por una enorme tela sin forma de color blanco, quizás lo único desagradable de ella, porque daba la apariencia de haberse envuelto con una sábana a las malas.

Fue entonces que descubrió aquellos preciosos ojos azules que la juzgaban, y recordó el sueño dónde una mujer idéntica aparecía.

—Hermana…—murmuró, sin poder creerlo.

Ella se acercó y tomó entre sus manos su rostro, forzándola a enfrentarla.

—Mírame, mírame y dime que es lo que crees, Rui —exigió, sin importarle si la lastimaba. — ¡Sin ella, mi padre y yo estaríamos muertos…!

—¡Pero ella…! —impugnó, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. No recordaba nada, todavía le era imposible, pero no podía dejar que la defendiera. —¡Ella es la maldita culpable de todo! ¡Nunca quiso a papá…! —exclamó, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos sin poder pararlas.

El rostro de esa mujer hizo lo mismo antes de lanzarse a abrazarla con demasiada fuerza, ahogándola ligeramente, sin permitirle replicar más.

—No tienes que llorar —pidió en un tono que sonaba a una súplica. Podía sentir empapada su espalda y como aquellos largos y cálidos brazos recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo intentando confortarla pero era inútil. Sin memoria, perdida y sola en un mundo que la agredía constantemente sin entender el motivo, era difícil sentirse respaldada, aun si fuera por unos instante junto a la que creía su hermana.

Podía verse de la misma manera en el pasado, entre sus brazos, pronunciando el nombre que tanto adoraba por hacer referencia a aquél intenso color azul que tenían sus ojos expresivos y cariñosos.

—Ruri, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado… —murmuró, dejándose llevar.

Una luz brillante apareció frente a ellas, pero sólo Rui podía mirar aquél reflejo pues su hermana estaba de espaldas. Ahora conocía la imagen de sí misma reflejada en el espejo. No podía reconocerse, no sabía de quién era ese rostro bañado en lágrimas de sufrimiento, con la expresión más agónica que jamás había visto.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, que no se fuera, que no volviera dejarla sola, pero antes de que pudiera hablar aquél mundo se comenzó a desvanecer.

* * *

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Originalmente iba subir un cap de 447 palabras. Sí, así como lo leen, luego dije "al menos agrega aquella conversación", la que está al final eran siete diálogos y, bueno, se darán cuenta de que cambió mucho xD Al menos fue para bien. Muero de ganas de escribir lo que va a pasar, jajaja. ¿Teorías?


	11. Recuerdos encadenados

**Título:** Sangre amarga

 **Sumary:** Una nueva novia llega a la mansión Sakamaki luego de un largo periodo sin sacrificios como reemplazo de la anterior. Yui sigue viva y ha llegado el momento de elegir sólo a uno para convertirse en Adán.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc, FC (Fan Character), Drama, Lenguaje adulto, Situaciones para adultos.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1,131/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es de Reject. Sigo negociando los derechos de la Yui y del Carlitos, pero nomás no ceden xD

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Recuerdos encadenados**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _¡Ruri…! ¡No te vayas, Ruri…! Por favor…_

—¡Rui, basta por favor…! ¡Rui, vuelve, vuelve…!

El dolor insoportable de cabeza, le hizo abrir los ojos, junto a aquella angustiosa voz que clamaba por ella.

Su mano extendida hacia el cielo, buscando aquello que era inalcanzable fue lo primero que notó al despertar, y junto a ella, la mujer de ojos rojos que tanto odiaba. Aquella tonalidad tan clara como la indiferencia de su mirada, sin pensarlo, su mano actuó por instinto y le propinó una fuerte cachetada. Ella permaneció ahí, en silencio, sumida en su propia debilidad. Su adorada hermana se había marchado por su culpa, dejándola completamente hundida en la soledad y su padre sufría porque ella no lo amaba, pero como siempre, esa mujer solo permanecía callada.

Dejó que la rabia la dominara y su mano en un puño golpeó con fuerza contra la cama, en una búsqueda vana de descargar parte de su ira. Odiaba todo eso, estar atrapada, despertar como una estúpida desorientada cada que se desmayaba, continuamente exponiendo la debilidad que la aquejaba. Se parecía tanto a su madre, tan desagradable. Era abrumador, estúpido e injusto, pero no podía contener las lágrimas que derramaba.

—Vete…—murmuró a su madre, que solo la observaba sin moverse.

Ellos, esos estúpidos tenían la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba, sin embargo, era ella la que constantemente se mostraba como una humana débil por la que era fácil pasar por encima.

—Rui…

—¡Vete!

La vio levantarse de su lado y abrazarla, pero la calidez no fue suficiente para cubrir todo lo que había provocado antes. Al notar que no estaba respondiendo, ella le soltó lentamente y besó su frente, para dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta. Su falda negra ondeaba por el viento frío que provenía de la ventana, y un aroma demasiado dulce que escapaba de su piel le hizo observarla, solo hasta entonces se percató que no era la persona que pensaba.

—Yui…—murmuró. Y aunque la culpa por lastimarla incrementó sus ganas de llorar no hizo nada, solo se aferró a sí misma, llorando por ser una débil humana que no podía hacer nada bien.

 **[+] [+] [+]**

Karl Heinz observaba a la pequeña humana, compadeciéndose de ella y la carga que debía llevar.

—¿Estás preocupado? —cuestionó la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—¿Tú no lo estás?

Ella le miró, con su acostumbrada indiferencia, fluctuando apenas en la línea que trascendía a la curiosidad.

—No se me permite estarlo.

—Es verdad —masculló el vampiro de renombre, sonriendo ligeramente. —Es gracias a ti que he podido recuperar este sentimiento, y si me permites, quiero seguir preocupándome por ella todo el tiempo que pueda hacerlo.

—Entiendo. Debe ser agradable…

Ninguno dijo alguna palabra más. No era necesario, si ambos tenían la misma importancia para el mundo, y un poder similar, entender esa clase de pequeños arrebatos era sencillo, sin embargo, todavía existía un límite que ninguno podía cruzar.

 **[+] [+] [+]**

Cuando pasaron un par de horas, y habiéndose calmado, la rubia decidió que buscaría algo que cenar. Juzgando por la hora los vampiros ya deberían haber regresado del colegio junto a la primera humana, pero ya que habían expresado su desinterés en ella, solo tenía que ser precavida y tomar algo del refrigerador. No estaba segura de solo sobrevivir con comida básica, pero tampoco tenía la confianza para animarse a cocinar algo y ser capturada por alguno de los locos. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a la pequeña rubia para que le proveyera de alimento más elaborado, solo que aplazaría aquello por unos días. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para disculparse, la figura de su madre y de Yui seguía mezclada en sus recuerdos, y aquella rabia que sentía de niña se había extendido hacia ella.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a recorrer el pasillo, escuchando un par de sonidos que le sonaron bastante similares. La memoria casi desvanecida de su padre mientras sostenía con fuerza a su madre llegó a su mente, e inconscientemente caminó hasta el origen, descubriendo con horror como la humana que buscaba estaba en el suelo del pasillo, siendo completamente drenada por el mayor de la familia Sakamaki.

—Y-Yui…—llamó, temblorosa, preguntándose cómo es que ella siempre aparentaba normalidad si con solo mirar aquello se volvía doloroso. Su camisa escolar se encontraba rasgada y el desagradable vampiro la tocaba de manera inapropiada, causándole repulsión. Avanzó hacia ella, dispuesta a ayudarla a pesar de todo lo que había pensado antes sobre meterse en problema con los vampiros, pero ella detectó su presencia mucho antes y le advirtió con la mirada que no siguiera adelante.

Es lo mismo…

Pensó. Lo mismo que hacía su madre cuando su padre la atormentaba, y aunque quería defenderla, el estar en la misma pesadilla que repetía en sus memorias de infancia la había paralizado. Solo podía verla, luchando por respirar, soportando las lágrimas, aguantando el dolor y suplicar con la mirada que su hija permaneciera lejos de esa abrumadora situación.

—Arruinaste mi apetito…—masculló el vampiro, soltándola. El cuerpo de Yui cayó con fuerza a pesar de no haber sido lanzada debido a la debilidad, mientras aquellos ojos de cielo la observaban, peligrosos, con su rostro aparentando indiferencia. Estaba de más decir que su supuesto aroma amargo debió llegarle y acabar con su hambre. Al menos agradecía eso.

Con un gesto brusco el rubio se separó de la rubia y desapareció, solo hasta entonces Rui sintió que las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo y se apresuró a ayudar a la otra humana, aguantando la sarta de insultos que quería soltar, sin saber realmente a quién quería maldecir, si a ella, por ser tan débil, a su madre, por aparecer nuevamente cuando había logrado olvidarla, o a ella, la joven que sostenía en sus brazos, por parecerse tanto.

 _Entiendo por qué te odiaba, te pareces a ella, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada…_

—¿Por qué soportas esto? —preguntó, reprimiendo su tono y la impotencia que la inundaba. La sostuvo por la espalda, cuidando de no lastimarla más, y la sentó, recostándola contra la pared para darle soporte. La sangre seguía corriendo por su cuello, y al fijarse por un poco más de tiempo pudo notar las múltiples marcas de colmillos y moretones.

 _Pensar que, de no tener esta sangre amarga, pudo pasarme a mí…_

—Hoy estaba particularmente molesto —exclamó, tratando de sonreír. —Normalmente no es así —Rui sabía que mentía para tranquilizarla, pero decidió aparentar creerle. La rubia se dio cuenta de eso, pero ambas callaron sobre el tema, y Yui decidió continuar. —Le dije que mañana sería el día…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La humana sonrió, y con bastante esfuerzo le acarició el cabello. Llevando su cabeza hasta su pecho para abrazarla.

—Mañana vas a huir.

 **[+][+][+]**

 **Notas de Kou:** Hey, cuánto tiempo :3 *La abuchean* Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo empieza el meollo de la trama, finalmente vamos a avanzar xD Perdonen la espera, estoy intentando ponerme al día y avanzar mis historias, porque tengo varias nuevas que quiero publicar, pero ya no quiero ser tan inconsciente con todas las que tengo por publicar -.-U


End file.
